fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry!
is an American-Canadian animated dramedy TV series that aired on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) for almost a year starting February 7, 2011 and ending on April 21, 2012, for two seasons. As part of The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s efforts to either continue or entirely reboot old properties, like Nickelodeon, the show has begun production of an 18-episode third season, which began airing on July 17, 2017. If the third season averages high, a fourth season is possible for a 2018 airing. The season has so far gotten high viewings. On The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s programming schedule for the 2018-19 TV season (which can be accessed by going to the channel's website: TheCC.net) an 18-episode fourth season was ordered for a May 25, 2018 release. A fifth and last season was rumored to be announced at The CC's first awards show on March 1, 2018. It was later announced after its airing, and it will indeed be the last season, officially totaling 90 episodes for the series. The series has been the one of the only series so far on The CC (Cartoon Comedy), along with fellow series My Weird School, to have been nominated for an award, an Annie Award, for the episode "Coffee for the Soul", on December 19, 2017, which had not been released at the time. Plot Larry is a coffee barista that has many adventures in the coffee shop he works at, and his various attempts at wooing co-worker Sherry, who he starts dating in the second season. Characters *Due to its American-Canadian production, cast is both from the US and Canada. *Larry (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a coffee barista who's a hard worker at the coffee shop he's employed at. Due to this, however, he's constantly teased by his archenemy, Jeremy, who frequently calls him "Nerdy Larry". Throughout the series, he's shown to have an infatuation towards Sherry, his female co-worker, who he eventually ends up with midway through the series. *Drake (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) is Larry's best friend at the coffee shop who is also in love, this time with Miriam Thessa, another female co-worker, though she's seen being obsessed with Larry, so his love for her decreases. She, however, actually likes Drake, too, but he ends up dating yet another female co-worker named Renee. *Sherry (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is one of Larry's female co-workers who he's shown to be in love with, though she seems to like his archenemy Jeremy more. However, after saving her life, she changes his mind and starts dating him as the series almost ends. *Jeremy (voiced by Crispin Freeman), Larry's archenemy co-worker at the coffee shop who Sherry has a crush on, but later goes for Larry. He despises Larry due to his higher raises and constantly verbally bullies him with names like "Nerdy Larry" due to his concentration at work. He and Larry become friends in the series finale, however, and dates Miriam Thessa at the same time *Miriam Thessa (voiced by Kathleen Barr), another of Larry's female co-workers with an obsession for him, though later she starts dating Jeremy. *Ferdinand (voiced by Mark Hamill in guest appearances), the coffee shop's 97-year old boss who is wheelchair-bound. He appreciates Larry's hard work and gives him higher raises than his co-workers. Shown to have a dislike for Jeremy just like Larry. In the season 2 finale, he almost has a life-threatening heart attack, though the doctors said it was a mild one and he should be able to live for "about a decade" more. *Renee (voiced by Grey DeLisle), yet another of Larry's female co-workers who was Larry's former lover, though she dates Drake in the end. *Customer Gunther (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a customer who frequently visits the coffee shop before he works at a construction site. It is hinted throughout the series that he also used to work in the coffee shop before his current job. Series Overview 'Pilot' Season 1 (2011) 'NOTES' * All episodes began with Larry! In:... Season 2 (2011-12) Season 3 (2017-18) The show came back on July 17, 2017, with its third season, after almost 5 years of airing its last episode, as part of The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s efforts to either continue or entirely reboot old properties. The season's successful ratings eventually helped it get renewed for an additional fourth season. A fifth season is rumored to air in late 2018. Season 4 (2018) A season 4 was announced on The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s website, following successful ratings during the third season. The 18-episode season premiered on May 25, 2018, and will air throughout 2018. Season 5 (2019-) A long-rumored 5th and last season consisting of 18 episodes was finally announced at The CC's awards show, The CC Awardsies Ceremony, and will begin airing in 2019. Awards and nominations On December 19, 2017, Larry! was the second The CC (Cartoon Comedy) show (after My Weird School) to be nominated for an award, the award being an Annie Award. The episode nominated was "Coffee for the Soul", which had not been released yet. Notes 1. The season's ending date is usually stated as June 7, 2011, after the airing only 17 episodes. One episode, "General Host-pital", which was left unaired due to its themes of drug allergy, did not air for almost five years until January 1, 2016, when it premiered under the presidency of the new The CC (Cartoon Comedy) president Serena Gamble. Reception The series has gotten positive reviews for critics with an 73% for the first season (based on 15 reviews), 86% for the second season (20 reviews), 90% for the third season (11 reviews), and 81% for the fourth season on Rotten Tomatoes. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV series Category:TV shows Category:Animated Category:Animated Series Category:Canadians